Face to Face
by Lobo C. Martin
Summary: Harry and Ginny sing a song. Songfic! AU.


Face To Face

_Ginny Singing_

**_Both Ginny and Harry Singing_**

**Harry Singing**

Back up singers

Harry and Ginny had asked Dumbledore if they could sing at the Halloween ball and Dumbledore had granted their request. The Weasley's were all going to be there as chaperones and Sirius, who had been cleared one month previous, and Remus would be there as well.

The two had only one song to sing and since they didn't have a band they asked that the band that would be playing would play their song. The band had agreed and had taken the music from the two teens.

The lead singer/guitarist of the band stared at the lyrics. "Wow. I guess this must mean something to you then."

"It does," Harry, said then with a quick look at Ginny he continued. "This song has been based on our lives."

The drummer smiled, "It's a powerful song that is sure to get some attention that's for sure."

"We'll be by once a week to practice with you. Don't forget to practice on your own," The lead Singer/guitarist said.

Finally the ball was here and Harry, Ginny and the band were as ready as they ever would be. The two teens had quickly become friends with the four band members and had been invited to join the band for the entire night. The two had readily agreed and they now stood in the darkness waiting for the light to go up. The Band had gotten the two of them in costumes earlier and the two teens wanted to see their family and friend's reactions.

Harry was dressed in black leather pants that had rips in the knees and were skintight. His black shirt hung open in the front showing a tanned well toned body that Harry tried to hide. The band had flipped a coin too decide who would decorate which teen and the two Slytherin's Mila, the drummer, and Lance, the electric/magical guitarist, had won Harry. They had done Harry's hair and made it stay where they wanted it. They had used a potion to make it hang down to his shoulders and had used color-changing spells to highlight his hair with Green and Silver. With Harry's green eyes now standing out due to some well placed kohl and eye shadow he looked like a Slytherin.

The two Gryfindor's of the band Kyle, the lead singer/guitarist, and Lamorna, the pianist/back up vocals, had won Ginny. Ginny was dressed in Crimson leather pants that hugged her body and left little to the imagination. She wore a Red and gold shirt that was low enough in the front to just tease the boys with little glimpses of what they thought was breast but the shirt was spelled so that it would let anything show. Her already red hair had been darkened with a spell and highlighted with gold. Her lipstick was a dark cherry red and the way the kohl and eye shadow were around her eye's made the blue stand out all the more.

When the two had seen each other after their makeover's they had froze until Kyle had said, "Get ready it's time to go on."

The two had broken their staring contest with a light blush and had gone to the microphones that were waiting for them. They stood in the dark and provided back up vocal for the first hour of the show until Kyle had held up a hand to stop the music.

"I'm sure by now that you've noticed that there are two more voices then normal with the back up vocal's. And I'm also sure that some of you have noticed two of the students missing. In September we were approached about helping those two students to be able to sing a song that they had written together. I now give you Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley singing Face to Face."

Kyle stood back and started to play as Ginny and Harry strode forward taking in the shocked faces of their peers and family. Ginny suddenly started singing looking at Harry the entire time.

_There was a bad boy in the school yard  
He waited on you every day  
Seemed like every time you turned around  
Well he was standin' in your way  
Well he broke your glasses  
The girls all laughed  
As he pushed you to the floor  
Until you stood up one day knowin'  
You couldn't stand it anymore  
And your gentle hand was finally clenched in rage _

_And you were face to face  
_

The crowd had frozen and was paying rapt attention now. Sirius and Remus had tears running down their faces as they realized that this must have truly happened to their cub.

The two singing on the stage turned towards the crowd as they sang the chorus together.

**_Face to face with the devil that you've been dreadin'  
Eye to eye finally has arrived  
_**_But bad as it was, well now brother wasn't it better_**_  
Dealin' with him face to face_**

Harry looked at Ginny as he started the next verse. Ginny stared out in the crowd as if looking for someone.

**Your date showed up with flowers  
And you thought your dreams had come  
But with every passing hour  
You watched it come undone  
Then the night exploded and you begged him no  
But he forever changed your life  
And now he waits a judge and jury  
Thinkin' you'll break down inside  
And with a finger you can put his fists away **

**And you're face to face  
**

Ginny stared out at the crowd tears running down her face, and raised a finger to point at a boy saying his name into the microphone. "Michel Corner." Everyone around the boy stepped back from him anger in their eyes. His date slapped him and two beefy red heads that went by Fred and George grabbed his arms with snarls.

**Face to face with the devil that you've been dreadin'  
Eye to eye finally has arrived  
But bad as it was, well little sister wasn't it better  
Dealin' with him face to face **

They both took the next two lines as they stared out into the crowd.

_**'Cause it'll never go away  
Until the fear that you are runnin' from is finally embraced **_

Ginny turned to look up at the head table where Dumbledore sat entertaining the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

_Drivin' by the grave yard  
On a wicked winter's eve  
And you're wonderin' why a man of faith  
Is whistlin' nervously _

Harry took over and glared at the potion's master who stood frozen unable to move with a strange expression on his face.

_**  
**_**Then you stop the car  
And you hold your heart  
'Cause you finally realize **

They both turned to each other and sang with all their hearts. They ignored all those around them with tear filled eyes only for the other.

_**Hell, the devil ain't in the darkness  
He's a'rattlin' 'round inside  
And with folded hands you truly start to pray **_

'_**Cause you're face to face  
Face to face with the devil that you've been dreadin'  
Eye to eye finally has arrived  
But bad as it was, well now honey wasn't it better  
Dealin' with him face to face **_

_**  
'Cause it'll never go away  
Until the fear that you are runnin' from is finally embraced  
**_Face to face

Face to Face

When the song was finished the two turned back toward the crowd. Harry spoke after a few moments of silence. "If you hadn't guessed we wrote that song based on our own lives. Yes I was abused as a child and that school yard bully was my own cousin and he didn't leave it at school." Harry turned away and stepped back to the now lit corner that he'd been standing in before.

Ginny spoke, "The second verse really did happen. Michel asked me to go with him on a Hogsmead weekend and I agreed. He got drunk while we were there and he dragged me into the upstairs of the Hog's Head and beat me and was about to rape me when Harry found us." With that Ginny walked back to her now lit corner.

Kyle walked forward, "I've spent quite a bit of time with these two and I will tell you. Yes they have had rough times in their past but they didn't deserve it and they don't deserve to be ridiculed for it. I want everyone here to search their hearts tonight and ask yourselves this one question…Does anyone deserve to be persecuted for something they have no control over?" With that Kyle stepped back and the band started playing again.

A/N: The song Face to Face is not mine it is sung by Garth Brooks.


End file.
